Eagle Heavy
Highly powered but low ammo capacity |unlock = 0 |slot = 2 |price = $43,000 |type = Fully automatic |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 80 |rate_of_fire = 610 |reload_time = 2.2 / 3.0 seconds |damage = 43 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 12 |concealment = 8 |threat = 22 |achievements = 1 }} The Eagle Heavy assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is available to players at any level who have the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC, along with the SpecOps and the Signature .40. Overview The Eagle Heavy is a high-powered precision rifle that serves as the middle ground between the M308 and higher level assault rifles, such as the AMR-16 or the AK.762. As a result, it is very powerful at medium range combat. The Eagle Heavy has a base damage of , making it the second most powerful automatic weapon in the game (along with the Falcon). The damage can be boosted significantly with mods, though without care accuracy will suffer badly. Combined with its standard accuracy and relatively good stability, it can be used to precisely take down several enemies with head shots. However, it has high recoil during fully automatic fire, which can made more manageable with stability mods. It also has a somewhat low magazine capacity of rounds, so it is best to stick to short bursts. Switching to semi-automatic fire will make it very capable at medium to long ranges. Applying a Single Fire modification will help maximize its accuracy, turning it into a marksman's rifle that is still fairly capable in close quarters. The weapon becomes much more comfortable to use if ammo bags are available, which makes the low total ammo less restricting. Using this in combination with the Fully Loaded skill grants a full additional magazine's worth of ammo and acing the skill will greatly increase ammo pickup rates (or alternatively to acing the skill; attaining the Walk In Closet from the Perk Decks). When using the Eagle Heavy it is recommended to aim for the head, as its damage output makes it especially deadly. This is especially important when facing Tasers or Bulldozers, as these have more health than the other units. Getting stunned by a Taser while wielding the Eagle Heavy can have a serious impact on ammo count. Summary Pros: * Very high stopping power (can easily reach 50 damage) * Can easily attain maximum accuracy value * Good stability when well-modded * Available from level 0 * One of the fastest assault rifle reload speeds in the game Cons: * Limited maximum ammo * Poor ammo efficiency without aiming for headshots * Low rate of fire * Limited range of mods, most of which are unique to it * Low base concealment cannot be effectively augmented by mods * Very limited range of accuracy boosting mods that mostly rely on card drops or Gage Courier Mods for availability Tips *Concealment is very poor. Even with all possible concealment-boosting mods it maxes out at only , so it's best to concentrate on improving this weapon's strengths and avoid using it on heists where stealth is being attempted or is required. *Using a sight is very beneficial. While the standard iron-sights are very clear, the rifle is much more effective outside close range. *If the weapon has been modified for long range and with a scope such as the Acough; consider fitting it with a laser sight for ease of use with close range hipfire. *Try to conserve ammo with precise head shots, as its total ammo is fairly low even with Fully Loaded. *Save for the FBI Maximum Force Responders, every other non-special law enforcement agent typically cannot survive more than body shots or head shot from an unmodified Eagle Heavy Rifle. Thus, 3-round bursts to the torso is a better alternative tactic to both conserve ammo while ensuring kill shots if it is too hectic to perform consistent head shots. *The Eagle Heavy is an efficient special unit killer; its precision and powerful burst DPS will make short work of special enemies of all kinds. Even Bulldozers can easily be dispatched within 10-15 shots if all shots strike the face and faceplates, whilst most other targets will drop within 2-3 headshots at most. The additional benefits of it being cheap and having no reputation caps makes it a very attractive alternative to the M308, whilst its lower rate of fire also makes it a little more controllable than the AMR-16. Builds High-damage, maximum accuracy & stability build A customized loadout providing excellent damage ( ), maximum accuracy ( ), and maximum stability ( ). Note that to maintain such high stats, Auto Fire is required but does not hamper the weapon's performance due to its low rate of fire. * Long Barrel ( , ) * Competitor's Compensator ( , , , ) * Auto Fire ( , , ) * Rail Extension ( , ) * Military Laser Module ( , ) * Pro Grip ( , , ) * Sight ( , ) * Sniper Stock ( , ) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 3 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Achievements Trivia * The Eagle Heavy is based on the FN SCAR-H, also known by its military designation, the Mk. 17 STD (Standard), as seen from the length of its barrel and 7.62x51mm STANAG magazine. ** Using the Short Barrel gives the Eagle the appearance of the Mk. 17 CQC (Close Quarters Combat) variant, with the Long Barrel it's the Mk. 17 LB (Long Barrel) variant. *** Strangely enough, equipping the Short Barrel attachment actually increases damage compared to the standard barrel, doing so in real life would be more likely to do the opposite as a shorter barrel gives a bullet less time to accelerate which reduces muzzle velocity and results in a weaker impact on the target. ** The Rail Extension foregrip is similarly based on a real-life fore-end RIS extension produced by FNH. * The Eagle Heavy features many Magpul products as its default attachments. Its foregrip is based on the Magpul AFG and its magazines have Magpul soft polymer sleeves installed. * The Inception achievement is a reference to the movie of the same name which does feature an FN SCAR, though the rifle seen in the movie is the 5.56x45mm SCAR-L (Mk 16 Mod 0) instead of the 7.62x51mm SCAR-H (Mk 17 Mod 0). * It is one of the few weapons to have its real-life designation on its texture. * It has a stocking number written on the right side of its lower receiver, indicating that it was stolen from a military inventory. The serial marker also seemed to have been crudely scratched off, which is supposedly done to prevent the weapon from being traced back to its original source. * The Eagle Heavy is used by Murkywater PMC soldiers in the Shadow Raid heist, fitted with the sniper stock, long barrel, and rail extension modifications. It also appears to feature a top-rail laser module similar to the one seen on the AI variant of the CAR-4, just in front of the forward ironsight. * The Eagle Heavy uses a Rubber Grip by default. * It is one of only eight assault rifles in the game that can reach 40+ Damage, maximum accuracy, and maximum stability simultaneously. The other seven are the CAR-4, Commando 553, AK.762, Gecko 7.62, AMR-16, Gewehr 3 and AK Rifle. Video Gallery EagleHeavy.jpg|A preview of the Eagle Heavy. ModdedEagleHeavy.jpg|Fully modded Eagle Heavy. (Short Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Auto Fire, Rail Extension, Tactical Laser Module, Pro Grip, Milspec Scope and Sniper Stock) 2014-07-12_00001.jpg|Fully-modded Eagle Heavy Rifle featuring Gage Courier Mods: Combat Sight, Compact Laser Module & Funnel of Fun Nozzle. Eagle.Heavy.png|Eagle Heavy modified for full damage w/ other mods. (Sniper Stock, Ergo Grip, Holographic Sight, Military Laser Module, Railed Foregrip, Short Barrel, Funnel of Fun.) Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)